This invention relates to a conversion process for the transalkylation of toluene into more useful compounds. More specifically, this invention is concerned with a conversion process for the transalkylation of toluene utilizing a catalyst comprising mordenite and arsenic.
It is known in the art to effect hydrogenation of mineral oils containing aromatic hydrocarbons so as to obtain products of lower boiling range; e.g. materials in the gasoline range. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,398 (D. A. Young, issued July 27, 1965) discloses such a process where the catalyst used is a molecular sieve of the "X", "Y" or "L" crystal type containing a Group VIII metal. It is also known in the field of catalytic hydrogenation that arsenic acts as a poison or inhibitor of a large number of catalysts in numerous types of reactions. In the text "Catalysis" by Berkman, Morrell, and Egloff (Reinhold, 1940) it is reported at page 393 that arsenious oxide "due to its reduction to arsine, is a strong poison for catalytic hydrogenation with platinum as a catalyst."
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,307 teaches that hydrocarbons such as mineral oils containing aromatic components are effectively hydrogenated to a hydrocarbon composition of less aromaticity and greater saturation by use of a hydrogenation catalyst consisting of a "Y" type zeolite molecular sieve which contains arsenic.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,824 teaches the transalkylation of toluene utilizing a catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate, a Group VIII metal and arsenic.